1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage electric sealer, and more particularly, to a storage electric sealer adapted for sealing a plastic bag or plastic slice material.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently there are a variety of small, lightweight portable electric sealers on the market. In recent years, various manufacturers for prior art also have plenty of improved technologies, such as TW Patent Publication No. M394289 called “improved structure of an electric sealer”. As shown in FIG. 7, a perspective view of an electric sealer according to the prior art. The electric sealer 9 mainly includes a casing 92, a main support cover 951, a front support cover 952 and a rear support cover 953 both engaged with the casing 92, and a press bar 97 pivotally connected with the casing 92, wherein, a rotatable extension module 96 is disposed at the bottom of the casing 92. The extension module 96 is a blade module. Besides, electricity of the electric sealer is provided by a battery, and will be transformed into heat output by using a sealing module 93 while the sealing process proceeds.
However, after using a conventional electric sealer, there is a gap between the press bar 97 and the casing 92, and the press bar 97 can't be engaged thoroughly with the casing 92 so that the conventional electric sealer may occupy a larger volume. As a result, the sealing module 93 may be initiated easily by a user without cautious resulting from an exposed sealing module 93, so that the heat does harm to a user and waste the non-essential energy. Moreover, the smaller the volume of the electric sealer is occupied, the more cost on the transportation or storage can be decreased in mass production. To solve the above-mentioned problem, persistent research and experiments for “a storage electric sealer” has been undertaken, eventually resulting in accomplishment of the present invention.